


Five Times Sapnap Liked Karl’s Sweater and One Time He Didn’t

by WaitingForNothing



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Five Times Plus One, Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Oops, Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, Work In Progress, actually i'm not some of y'all are too horny for your own good, jk I love you guys, meeting up, no beta we die like tommy, only a little though, sorry y'all, this isn't the end don't worry y'all, too soon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForNothing/pseuds/WaitingForNothing
Summary: Sapnap wanted to hate it the moment he laid eyes on it, that much was certain. The clashing colors, the jumbled pattern, the way it was obviously too big for Karl, and the way it looked exactly like something Bill Crosby would wear. It was an affront to fashion, a stain on humanity, one of God’s mistakes.And yet, he couldn’t find it within his heart to dislike it. Because somehow, for every horribly damning quality it had, it managed to redeem itself. It might have been in the way the sleeves formed sweater paws around Karl’s hands, the way the sweater’s collar was just large enough to show the junction between his neck and shoulder, the way Karl had to bunch up the sleeves to use his keyboard, or even just the joy in his eyes when he did a small turn in front of the camera to show it off, but somehow he didn't detest the sweater.In fact, he admitted to himself, he liked it. He liked that damn sweater a whole lot.[Now with an epilogue chapter, and more to come! :^) ]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 149
Kudos: 858





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y'all! This is currently rated T due to language and very light suggestive content. Everything is pretty cannon-typical, there isn't anything in here that wouldn't fly on the SMP.
> 
> I am not shipping anyone IRL, all of this writing is about their online personas. If anyone mentioned in this says they're uncomfortable with fics being written about them or being paired with a friend, I'll be happy to take this down ASAP. 
> 
> With all that being said, I hope you enjoy!

Sapnap was hoping to have a calm and uneventful ending to a rather calm and uneventful day. Unfortunately for him, it seemed that fate had another thing planned.

Sapnap had just sat down on his couch when his phone pinged with a notification, the signature Twitter sound prompting him to pick it up and check his homepage. Karl had just gotten back from a thrift trip, it seemed, and tweeted about what a great haul he got. Sapnap chuckled, a soft smile rising to his face unprompted. He knew how excited Karl got about his outfits, and the thought of witnessing the other’s eager energy firsthand had him flushing, staring off into space thinking about the other man.

Realizing he had been spaced out at his phone for minutes, Sapnap blinked the glassyness out of his eyes and decided to reply with a quick “I’m excited to see what you got in the next fit check!” After all, It would have been rude for him to ignore Karl, and what horrible person wouldn’t want to hype up their incredibly adorable and excitable friend? Most definitely not him.

In mere seconds, Sapnap heard a soft notification sound from his headset on his desk, as well as his phone. He quickly opened Discord before moving over to his desk, grabbing his headset, and joining the audio call Karl had started.

“Karl, what’s up? I didn’t think you’d see my reply so soon.” He rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling as a litany of noises bombarded him from Karl’s end of the call.

“Hey man, were you serious about what you said on Twitter?” Karl quickly interjected, his energy palpable through the headset. 

Sapnap shook his head fondly, grinning at the other’s haste. He took a quick breath to ground himself, fighting off the flush attempting to crawl across his face. “Karl, how many Monsters have you had? Because I can practically hear you vibrating.”

A quick clattering sounded through his headphones, like a couple of cans were quickly swept onto the ground.

“Would you believe me if I said it was just my natural charm?” Karl replied questioningly, the grin on his face nearly audible. 

“No. I wouldn’t. Anyways, don’t you have Chris or Jimmy to show off your haul to?” Karl huffed jokingly, his face dropping as he realized the effect his words would have on the other man. 

Karl’s laugh sounded genuine, and he quickly replied “Chris is at home and I don’t want to bother him and his wife. And Jimmy’s busy brainstorming the next video, so he’s turned his phone off.” A second flew by, and his tone shifted as he shyly asked: “Besides, I thought you said you would always be able to make time for me?”

Sapnap barked out a laugh, relieved that Karl didn’t misunderstand his question. “Well, I meant that more in the sense of an emergency, but of course. You’re important to me.”

Karl let out a small huff, obviously pleased. “Well, good. Besides, this is a bit of an emergency. A fashion emergency! I got a sweater that I really love, but I can’t figure out what pants to wear with it.”

Sapnap rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. “Dude, you’re asking for my fashion advice? I don’t think I’ve worn anything other than sweatpants in like a week. But whatever, it’s your funeral when your viewers murder you after your next fit check.”

“But Sappynappy!” Karl whined. “I really like this sweater, and I just want another opinion. Can you join video?” 

The other quickly ran a hand through his hair and looked down at his shirt, a plain white tee that had definitely seen better days. “Can’t you just send a picture? I look like shit man.”

Karl let out a dissenting “hmm”. “I mean, I really don’t think a picture will do this beautiful sweater justice. If we go on video, I can give you a full 360° view. Besides, you know that I never think you look like shit. You’re a very attractive young man.”

Despite the bantering nature, Sapnap flushed, cursing his sensitivity to the joking words. He accepted the offer to video call, valiantly trying to fight off the blush, to no avail.

“Oh, wow, it must be hot over there, you’re looking flushed!” Karl exclaimed cheerfully, despite the fact that it was the middle of December. “Anyways, are you ready to see my magnum opus?” 

“Is that some sort of code word for your dick?” Sapnap questioned, chuckling. 

“Dude, honk off. Whatever, do you want to see my amazing sweater or not?” He called from off camera.

Sapnap rolled his eyes fondly. “Yeah dude, just get into frame so I can see it.”

As Karl shuffled into view, the other’s eyes widened to take in the sight before him.

Sapnap wanted to hate it the moment he laid eyes on it, that much was certain. The clashing colors, the jumbled pattern, the way it was obviously too big for Karl, and the way it looked exactly like something Bill Crosby would wear. It was an affront to fashion, a stain on humanity, one of God’s mistakes. 

And yet, he couldn’t find it within his heart to dislike it. Because somehow, for every horribly damning quality it had, it managed to redeem itself. It might have been in the way the sleeves formed sweater paws around Karl’s hands, the way the sweater’s collar was just large enough to show the junction between his neck and shoulder, the way Karl had to bunch up the sleeves to use his keyboard, or even just the joy in his eyes when he did a small turn in front of the camera to show it off, but somehow Sapnap didn’t detest the sweater.

In fact, he admitted to himself, he liked it. He liked that damn sweater a whole lot.

Oblivious to Sapnap’s inner turmoil, Karl leaned down, looking into the camera before brushing his bangs out of his face.

“So, what do you think Sap?”

He cleared his throat, trying desperately for the right thing to say without revealing his unfortunate and rather large crush on the other.

“Karl, that’s the ugliest sweater I’ve ever seen.”

Oops, that probably wasn’t the right thing.

“WHAT?!” Karl leaned into frame more, his doe-like eyes even larger with shock. 

He muttered a quick “ohnoimsosorryihavetogobye” before exiting out of the call, Karl’s confused face remaining on screen for a second more before the app closed itself. 

Sapnap dragged his hands down his face, lamenting to himself. “Oh my god! Out of all of the things I could have said, why did I say that? Oh, I have to record with him and George tomorrow. Oh no…” He collapsed onto his bed, pulling his pillow over his head and letting out a frustrated yell. He rolled over, sighing heavily before closing his eyes. 

Taking a quick nap won’t hurt, he thought. I’ll wake up, and get this stupid miscomunication behind me before our recording session in the morning. Besides, I bet I’ll feel better after some sleep.


	2. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 hours later, and Sapnap was practically drowning in remorse.   
> Was he going to explain his actual opinion and apologize? Of course not. I mean, this is Sapnap we’re talking about. What else could he do but double down on his anti-sweater stance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, enjoy the 2nd chapter. See you in the end comments!

11 hours later, and Sapnap was practically drowning in remorse. 

It wasn’t that he regretted saying that the sweater was ugly, per se. That was the truth. 

However, did he regret using such harsh language? Of course.

Did he regret the fact that his words caused Karl to store the sweater far away in his closet, not to be worn by him again? Absolutely. 

Did he regret that every time since then whenever Karl brought up the sweater he sounded hurt and confused? Definitely. 

Was Sapnap going to explain his actual opinion and apologize? Of course not. I mean, this is Sapnap we’re talking about. What else could he do but double down on his anti-sweater stance?

“No, for the last time Karl, I don’t like your damn sweater! I think it’s ugly, and that it’s just pointless. You know what, I think that sweaters in general are pointless. There are other more fashionable ways to keep yourself warm! Just wear a jacket!”

George cackled, his laugh piercing the ominous silence of the voice call. “Ooh, Karl, did you hear that? He insulted your precious sweaters! I can’t believe it, only Sap would be stupid enough to do something like that.”

It was possible that he overdid it with that one. He and Karl had just been joking around, but he had definitely taken it too far with insulting sweaters as a whole. This did not bode well for him.

A couple of moments of silence followed, with only the sound of Minecraft grass blocks crunching underfoot and the scarfing of a cooked porkchop. When Karl cleared his throat, Sapanap jumped, tense and ready for the verbal beating that was sure to follow. But instead, Karl’s voice tentatively carried through his headphones.

“Sapnap, I have a proposition for you.”

Confused, he tabbed into discord so he could focus his undivided attention on Karl. “Um, alright? I’m not sure what you mean, or why you aren’t tearing me to shreds right now.”

Karl chuckled lightly. “Well, sure, I would be. That is, I would if I thought you meant what you’ve been saying. But I think that deep down, you like the sweater. So, I’m willing to make you a bet. Wear the sweater for a couple of days, then report back to me. If you don’t like it, then I have to tweet from my main Twitter that I think all sweaters are pointless and how people should just wear jackets.” 

George gasped loudly, drawing Sapnap’s attention. “Oh my gosh, can you imagine? That would be pandemonium.”

Karl tutted at him before continuing. “But, if I’m right and you enjoy the sweater, you have to wear it on facecam at least 3 times. And you have to say at the beginning and end of each stream how much you like sweaters.”

Sapnap stuttered. “Karl, I haven’t gone live with a facecam for months.” 

He could hear Karl’s grin through his headphones. “I know, and I’ve missed seeing your pretty face.” 

Sapnap flushed, processing what Karl had just said. 

“Besides, it’s a good way to get more unbiased opinions on the sweater.”

The blush quickly faded as he rolled his eyes. “Alright, so why should I do this? Besides your tweet, since it’s obvious I’m going to win.”

Karl hummed. “Well, I think you feel bad about how harsh you were about the sweater. And you know it made me sad that you think it’s ugly.”

In the seconds that followed, the call stewed in guilty silence, before George heaved a large sigh. “You know Karl, I think that might be able to be classified as emotional manipulation.”

Sapnap grimaced, recalling his brash words. “Well, he’s not wrong. I was a bit too harsh about that. What I said is still true,” he hastily corrected, “but I could have used some… kinder language to convey my opinions.”

Karl snickered, and Sapnap could feel a matching grin rise to his face with the knowledge that   
he made Karl laugh, despite the somber tone just moments ago.

“But wait, how do you know that I won’t just lie about my opinions on the sweater? I really don’t want to start using facecam again, that means I’ll have to get a haircut.” 

A quiet “I think your hair looks nice” barely made its way through the call, Karl’s voice a mere mumble that his mic barely picked up on. 

George groaned a very audible “Oh my god”, clearly done with the tension between the two. “I mean, he’s got a point Karl. Any way of validating his claims?”

Karl cleared his throat lightly, and Sapnap could almost see him, sitting straight in his chair and adopting his holier-than-thou attitude. “No need. I trust him. Besides, I have faith in my sweater.”

Sapnap cocked his head, Karl’s words registering. “Wait, what do you mean “my sweater”? I’m just gonna wear one of my own, right?”

“Oh, Sappynappy. You are so clueless. This is about my sweater, so it’s only right that you’ll have to wear it.” Karl chuckled, sounding incredibly pleased with himself. “I looked it up and express shipping should get it to you in about 2 days, the sooner the better. Are you going to be home on Wednesday to pick it up?”

Sapnap choked, barely croaking out an affirmative “Yeah…” before quickly exiting the call.He banged his head against the desk, groaning, unable to think anything except for… 

What the fuck did I just get myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello again!   
> Thank you all so much for your kind responses to the first chapter! I'm so glad that people seemed to enjoy reading this just as much as I have writing it :^)))  
> This is Chapter 2 of a planned 6. I have Chapter 3 written, although it will take some editing, since almost two thirds of it are via text so the formatting's a bit tricky. I should have it posted sometime tomorrow evening, so I'll hopefully see you then!
> 
> Likes are appreciated, bookmarks are amazing, and comments give me life!  
> Follow me for updates and notifications when I publish the next chapter.  
> Y'all are fantastic, I hope when you're sleeping your pillow is nice and cool when you flip it over <3


	3. Text Fic Pog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sappynappy:** [Picture Attachment] 
> 
> **Sappynappy:** h e l p
> 
>  **Gogywogy:** oh my god
> 
>  **Gogywogy:** That is a really ugly sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 everyone, I hope you enjoy! I'll see y'all in the end notes :^)

It was Wednesday morning, and Sapnap was nervous. He couldn't help but fiddle with his phone, switching from twitter to Discord, and back again. Finally, he caved in to his urges and opened his Messages app to his starred contacts

**Sappynappy:** Hey, I noticed you didn’t tweet about the sweater thing. Are we still on, or have you decided to back down?

 **Karl <3: ** I want it to be a surprise! If I tweet it now, they’ll know that you’re obligated to say how much you like sweaters on your streams, instead of it just being a completely natural declaration.

Sapnap had chuckled, his fingers flying as he typed out a response. 

**Sappynappy:** I mean, I guess it makes sense that you would want to make the tweet you have coming up denouncing sweaters look authentic. It’s important that everyone knows how you really feel, you’ve been hiding your opinion from the world for so long.

 **Karl <3: ** Sure big guy, absolutely no projection going on there ;]

 **Karl <3: ** Anyway, I’ve been tracking the package and it says it should be at your house in about 2 hours! I’m so excited :]

Sapnap had blushed, and quickly closed his texts. 

And then he called George on Discord immediately. 

“George, there’s no way I can do this! I’ve lost the bet already, and I can’t go around just wearing Karl’s sweater, I’m gonna combust into a pile of lovesick goo.”

George fake gagged, an exaggerated look of disgust on his face. “Gross, TMI Sap.”

Sapnap groaned, banging his head on his desk. “That’s not what I mean Gogy. God, why am I talking to you about this?”

“Because I’m the only one you’ve told about your giant crush. Although, at this point, you’re so obvious I can guarantee I could ask anyone on the SMP and they agree with me about you being a giant simp for Karl.” George leaned back smuggly in his chair, the effect ruined when he barely managed to steady himself before tipping over. 

Sapnap laughed, his mood lifting slowly. “Besides, it won’t be all bad. I think Karl overestimates my moral compass, I could just leave it in the package and lie about not liking it when he checks in next week.”

George’s eyes shifted and he looked to the side before coughing and trying to cover his face. Sapnap honed in, his thick eyebrows knitting together. “Wait, you know something. Spill it!”

George vehemently shook his head. “‘No way! If Karl hasn’t told you yet, then I’m sure he’s waiting for the right time.” At Sapnap’s look of apprehension, he quickly backpedaled. “It’s not bad, I just don’t think your plan will work too well with what Karl has planned.” He grimaced. “Oops, was not supposed to say that. Alright, bye!”

And before he could react, George hung up, leaving only Sapnap’s confused face in the video call. 

The package arrived when Karl said it would, about an hour later, and Sapnap texted Karl as he brought it inside. 

**Sappynappy:** It’s here!  [Picture Attachment] 

**Karl <3: ** Great, send a pic once you manage to unwrap it! Sorry about overdoing it on the packing tape :[

Sapnap blinked down at his phone in confusion, before growling and opening his other texts.

**Sappynappy:** George, what did you mean earlier when you said Karl had a plan?

 **Gogywogy:** I’m not sure what you mean 🧐

 **Sappynappy:** Cut the shit George, he already asked me to send a picture. 

**Gogywogy:** Wow, alright

 **Gogywogy:** A bit harsh to your friend who’s only trying to help

Sapnap blew a hot gust of air out of his nose, frustrated. 

**Sappynappy:** I'm sorry. I'm just stressed. I didn't really think this far ahead. 

**Sappynappy:** oh god

 **Sappynappy:** What if it still smells like him?

 **Gogywogy:** omg

 **Gogywogy:** you have it bad, don’t you

 **Gogywogy:** don’t worry, I’m sure he washed it

 **Gogywogy:** you big baby

 **Sappynappy:** Don’t even George, I’m serious right now. 

**Gogywogy:** Alright, relax

 **Gogywogy:** what are you even worried about?

 **Gogywogy:** if it’s about your crush, sending someone your favorite article of clothing through the post with express shipping isn’t a super platonic thing to do, so I wouldn’t worry on that front

 **Sappynappy:** Wow, I think that’s the longest text I’ve ever gotten from you.

 **Sappynappy:** But didn’t Dream send you one of his sweatshirts like a week ago?

 **Gogywogy:** WE AREN’T TALKING ABOUT THAT

 **Gogywogy:** this is about you and your big gay panic

 **Sappynappy:** *pan panic, but continue

 **Gogywogy:** really, what do you have to be worried about?

 **Sappynappy:** What if I stretch it out?

 **Gogywogy:** OH MY GOD

 **Sappynappy:** I’m serious, I don’t think I could live with myself if I ruined Karl’s favorite sweater

 **Gogywogy:** YOU BIG DUMB IDIOT

 **Gogywogy:** YOU AREN’T GOING TO STRETCH IT OUT

 **Sappynappy:** I know you know this thanks to what you just called me, but I am, in fact, a big dumb idiot

 **Sappynappy:** emphasis on big

 **Sappynappy:** at least bigger than Karl, he’s so smol

 **Gogywogy:** um? he's taller then you. also, never use that word again :/

 **Sappynappy:** Gogyyyyyyyy I don’t want to look stupid in the sweater if it dosen’t fit

 **Gogywogy:** alright look

 **Gogywogy:** weren’t you just bemoaning to me a couple of hours ago about how Karl “looked so perfect in the sweater because he kept having to roll up the sleeves to type”

 **Sappynappy:** I don’t see how that’s relevant

 **Gogywogy:** And didn’t you talk to me for at least four minutes about how he looked like he was drowning in it because you could “see his perfect collarbones where the neck kept slipping off”

 **Sappynappy:** off topic question

 **Gogywogy:** it’s not off topic dumbass

 **Gogywogy:** do the math

 **Gogywogy:** You= bigger then Karl

 **Gogywogy:** The sweater= bigger then Karl

 **Gogywogy:** the sweater= your size

 **Sappynappy:** well

 **Sappynappy:** many things are bigger then Karl

 **Gogywogy:** if that’s your argument then i don’t know what to tell you

 **Gogywogy:** anyway, the best way to see if i’m right is to just try the sweater on

 **Gogywogy:** you have unwrapped it, right?

Sapnap cast a guilty look at the still very sealed package sitting on his desk.

**Sappynappy:** uh…

 **Gogywogy:** oh god

 **Gogywogy:** didn’t he text you like twenty minutes ago?

 **Gogywogy:** knowing Karl, he covered it in tape

 **Gogywogy:** you’d better unwrap the sweater and get it on quick, he might think you died

 **Gogywogy:** or suffocated yourself

“Shit shit shit shit fuck shit fuck” Sapnap started hacking away at the package, which was very, very liberaly covered in packing tape. After a minute, when he freed the sweater from it’s tape prison, he couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of dread. 

The sweater was even uglier in person, with somehow all of the colors clashing at once, and the nonsensical pattern also clashing. He grimaced, quickly pulling his t-shirt off and the sweater on.  
Surprisingly, it fit relatively well, hugging his shoulders and arms while still allowing them to move. The chest and torso were perfect, except for the length. Whether it was by design, due to Sapnap’s build or the way Karl washed it, it formed a bit of a crop top, rising about 2 inches from the waist of his jeans. Sapnap tried to pull it down, to no avail. He looked in the mirror and took a quick picture before shooting it off to George.

**Sappynappy:** [Picture Attachment] 

**Sappynappy:** h e l p

 **Gogywogy:** oh my god

 **Gogywogy:** That is a really ugly sweater

 **Gogywogy:** I mean, the pattern and the colors are really awful

 **Gogywogy:** and I'm colourblind

 **Gogywogy:** But it looks good on you?

 **Sappynappy:** don’t play with me George  
.  
**Gogywogy:** I’m not

 **Gogywogy:** I think you should rock the crop top more often

 **Gogywogy:** it’s iconic

 **Gogywogy:** also the hair is a nice touch, not sure why you said you needed a haircut

Sapnap glanced in the mirror again, just realizing that due to the quick change, it was sticking up like awful bedhead. He tried to flatten it with his hand to no avail. He sighed and opened his phone.

**Gogywogy:** looking like you’ve been shagged in a hurricane is a look right now

 **Gogywogy:** i think

A notification from Karl popped up at the top of his phone, and Sapnap swiped it away to text George without looking.

**Sappynappy:** GEORGE HE’S TEXTING ME 

**Sappynappy:** WHAT DO I DO I LOOK LIKE A MESS

 **Gogywogy:** just text him back dumbass

 **Gogywogy:** Good luck

Sapnap groaned, trying unsuccessfully to fix his hair one last time before opening the separate text thread and reading Karl’s text.

**Karl <3: ** Hey! It’s been a while, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, so I was thinking we could just call off the bet and you could send it back to me in the morning :]

 **Karl <3: ** It’s a little weird of me to just send you a sweater that you vehemently hate, for all I know you could be burning it right now

Well shit.  
If there was one thing Sapnap didn’t want to do it was make Karl sad.  
He surveyed the lighting, stood in the mirror, posed and took a picture. Standing with his right leg out and his left hand in his pocket, he was able to get a nice angle and get all of the sweater in the picture, as well as the top of his head to the waistband of his jeans. He grimaced, but before he could overthink anything, he sent it to Karl. 

**Sappynappy:** [ [Picture Attachment] ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/c128f1434d90cb4decb7a72375e908ec/b709c9aee1b4106b-31/s2048x3072/85e146488e1c2ca20758c483583f619ef9d453ed.png)

**Sappynappy:** Believe me, if I didn’t know you loved this sweater so much, I would be burning it right now

 **Sappynappy:** Besides, I think this picture just proves my point

 **Sappynappy:** My point being that this sweater is the ugliest creation known to man

Sapnap flushed, scratching lightly at the back of his head with embarrassment, when he realized something. He turned his head and sniffed lightly at the collar, before pulling it up to his nose and deeply inhaling. A strong musky scent entered his nostrils, as well as a mix of lavender, sandalwood and a citrusy sweet scent that he recognized as White Monster. His eyes widened as he inhaled again, before quickly dropping the collar and reaching for his phone.

**Sappynappy:** [ [Picture Attachment] ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/c128f1434d90cb4decb7a72375e908ec/b709c9aee1b4106b-31/s2048x3072/85e146488e1c2ca20758c483583f619ef9d453ed.png)

**Sappynappy:** this is the picture i sent him tell me i look good or i’m going to start crying 

**Sappynappy:** also

 **Sappynappy:** do you remember that crazy thing you said earlier 

**Sappynappy:** about you being sure that he washed it

 **Sappynappy:** unless how he smells is like 10 times stronger than a normal human

 **Sappynappy:** i don’t think he washed this

 **Gogywogy:** ok, first let me take this all in

 **Gogywogy:** you look great, that picture is great and you look amazing, he will die when he sees it

 **Gogywogy:** also, what kind of person doesn't wash an article of clothing before sending it to someone

 **Sappynappy:** didn’t you say that Dream forgot to wash his hoodie and you still haven’t washed it so you can smell him

 **Gogywogy:** that’s beside the point

As a “ **Karl <3 ** _is typing_ ” notification popped up at the top of his phone, he texted George nervously.

**Sappynappy:** He’s typing what do I do

 **Gogywogy:** wait for him to text you

 **Sappynappy:** sometimes your genius astounds me

He entered the text chain between him and Karl, seeing Karl’s typing notification switch on and off a couple of times before texting George again.

**Sappynappy:** he’s just typing and deleting stuff i don’t know what’s happening

Finally, he got a text from Karl.

**Karl <3: ** um

 **Karl <3: ** not to make you uncomfortable or anything 

**Karl <3: ** but that looks really

 **Karl <3: ** really

 **Karl <3: ** good on you

Sapnap blushed furiously, running a hand through his unkempt hair. 

**Gogywogy:** well, what did he say

 **Sappynappy:** uh

 **Sappynappy:** I think he’s in a joking mood again

 **Sappynappy:** He said I looked good

 **Gogywogy:** lol what did i tell u

Karl tugged the sweater off, inhaling as it passed over his head before slipping on his t-shirt. 

**Sappynappy:** You’re just saying that because you love this sweater so much. 

**Sappynappy:** Also, not really sure if you noticed, but it’s a bit short

 **Karl <3: ** It was made to be a crop top

 **Karl <3: ** but it never fit me right :[

 **Karl <3: ** You, on the other hand

 **Karl <3: ** * _chef’s kiss_ *

 **Sappynappy:** Alright, very funny, the bit’s dead tho

 **Sappynappy:** So, should I text you my opinion of the sweater by the end of the week?

 **Karl <3: ** Well, just to make sure you’re staying on track, if you could just send me a picture whenever you wear it that would be great

 **Karl <3: ** Also, not a bit. I think you look great. :]

As Sapnap stared at his phone screen, he couldn’t help but feel a welcoming flutter of nerves in his stomach. And when he lifted the sweater to his face and inhaled softly, he smiled. It almost seemed like the other man was right there with him. 

Goddamnit, he sighed. I like this fucking sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! Sorry for the late upload, I got hit with a rather large wave of the **Big Sad™** and turns out making a bunch of text bold takes a really long time when you haven't original written it like that :///  
> Unfortunately, this is the last of my pre-written chapters! So, I'll have an upload for Friday evening instead of Thursday. Also, I'm unsure if anyone can tell, but I _just_ learned how to edit text on here, and I plan to use it to be **so fucking extra** in the end notes for my future fics :P
> 
>  **FANART POG** unsure if anyone noticed, but I did link it in the picture attachment section! If you're unable to use that, you can also check it out at this link [HERE](https://goodvibes-allaround28.tumblr.com/post/641759765030174720/believe-me-if-i-didnt-know-you-loved-this)
> 
> Anywho, Likes are appreciated, bookmarks are amazing, and comments give me life!  
> Follow me for updates and notifications when I publish the next chapter.  
> Y'all are a blessing, I hope that someone's told you you're beautiful today.And if no one has, I will! **You're beautiful :^)**


	4. The Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sappynappy:** Is it possible for someone to kill me if they live over one thousand miles away
> 
>  **Sappynappy:** just a question
> 
>  **Gogywogy:** if this is about Karl, then no
> 
>  **Sappynappy:** He sent me a picture and I think I’m having a heart attack
> 
>  **Gogywogy:** that’s called love, stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! Sorry this is so late :/  
> Enjoy, and I'll see y'all in the end comments

There was no way in hell he'd be able to keep doing this. 

“George” Sapnap whined, leaning back in his chair. “Look at me. There’s no way I’m going to win this bet. I can’t lie to Karl about this, and I really like this sweater!” He pulled fruitlessly at the hem, frowning as it sprung back to its resting place, exposing a bit of his midriff. “George!”

His friend couldn’t hear his complaints, however, seeing as he was completely doubled over in laughter. Sapnap rolled his eyes in response, making sure that the webcam caught the movement. “Come on George, it’s not that funny. I’m suffering, you should be helping me instead of just laughing.” 

George slowly sat up, still chuckling as he wiped his watering eyes with the long sleeves of a familiar green sweatshirt he was wearing. “Oh my gosh Sapnap, you’re such a baby. Besides, why are you wearing it if it’s stressing you out so much? Just put it on to text a picture to Karl and take it off, if it’s bothering you.”

Sapnap groaned loudly, banging his head on his desk in despair. “George, I can’t do that. It’s not that I don’t want to wear it, I’ve been wearing it nonstop since he sent it to me.” He sat up, his hands desperately combing through his hair. “I haven’t sent Karl a picture since I texted him yesterday. I should, but I just…”

“You don’t want him to know how much you’re simping for him, I get it.” George replied, sensing the other’s hesitation. 

“Oh my god George! I’m not a simp, what the heck?” Sapnap frowned, pouting. 

“Sap, come on. You’re wearing his clothes and bemoaning to me about it. You can’t manage to lie to Karl about a tiny thing since you’re afraid it might hurt his feelings, and I got a text from you in the dead of night about how when you’re wearing the sweater it’s like he’s giving you a hug. If that’s not simp behavior, I don’t know what is.”

Sapnap hummed evasively, before letting out a huge sigh and dropping his head in his hands. 

“Fine, dude, I’m a huge simp for Karl, whatever. Can you just get off my back for a minute?”

A soft chime sounded from his phone, and he checked the notifications, groaning when he saw the contents. 

**Karl <3: ** Hey Sappynap! Are you enjoying my amazingly comfortable sweater? You could just admit defeat now, I’ll even lessen the punishment. >:]

 **Sappynappy:** Hell nah, I’m not surrendering.  


**Sappynappy:** And yes, I am wearing this atrocity that you call a “sweater”

A soft “‘ahem” filtered through Sapnap’s headset, his head snapping up as he was reminded about the video call he was currently in. 

“Who’s that you’re texting Sap? They must be pretty interesting, judging by how red your face is.”

At those words, Sapnap’s flushed face darkened even more, and he muttered a quick “Shut up Gogy.” as his phone chimed again.

**Karl <3: ** :[

 **Karl <3: ** How can I trust you if you didn’t send me a picture? :[[[

 **Sappynappy:** Alright, give me a sec, I’m in a Discord call w/ George

“Hey George? How have you managed with Dream? I mean, we’re kind of in the same boat right now.” Sapnap questioned, much too desperate for advice to avoid any discretion.

George shrugged, the giant sweatshirt he was wearing practically swallowing him with the movement. “Sap, if you’re asking me for advice about” He gestured to the camera, his sweatshirt paws flopping slightly. “All of this, I have no idea. I think, at this point, we’re practically dating, but you know how Dream is. He gets so dead-set on things that it’s a bit hard for him to realize something’s changed.” His expression softened, fiddling absentmindedly with the sleeves of Dream’s sweatshirt as he thought about what to say. “Sometimes, you know someone so well that you realize things about them before they do. And at that point, it’s up to you to take the next step for them.” Realizing what he had just said, George suddenly sat up, nearly falling out of his chair in his haste. “Oh my god.” 

Sapnap burst out laughing at the dawning look of realization on the other’s face, and quickly calmed down. “Well, George, sounds like you’ve got something you need to say to a certain someone.” At the other’s hesitant glance to the webcam, Sapnap waved his hand frantically. “Dude, don’t worry about me, you’ve got more pressing matters to deal with. Go get your mans!”

With a quick, breathy laugh, George leaned back in his chair once again. “Yeah, I think I will Sap. Good luck to you as well.” He exited the Discord, and Sapnap closed their chat, chuckling at his friend. 

Another chime sounded from his phone, and he unlocked it to yet another text from Karl.

**Karl <3: ** Hey, why don’t we do a video call?

 **Karl <3: ** You got the full 360 experience of me wearing it, it seems only fair that I get the same :]

 **Sappynappy:** Sure dude, although I can guarantee that I don’t look half as cute as you do wearing this

Oh my god. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to flirt with Karl.

**Karl <3: ** Awwwww Sappy o///w///o

 **Karl <3: ** I doubt it, if those pictures made you look half as good as you do IRL then I think you’ve got me beat :]

 **Sappynappy:** oh my god

 **Sappynappy:** bet

Sapnap grinned, shaking off the panic of his last text. He quickly opened their Discord chat, a flush rising to his cheeks as he checked the webcam. He fruitlessly adjusted his wild hair before attempting to tug down the sweater one last time, stepping out of frame from his webcam. When he was ready, he called Karl, the other picking up after a mere couple of seconds. 

Karl’s hair was squashed to one side, and he had some light pillow creases on the side of his face. He seemed alert, despite the fact that he had just obviously woken up. “Hey Sap! I’m so excited!” He seemed to bounce excitedly in his chair, before leaning forward and steepling his fingers in thought. “So, I’m ready for the reveal when you are.” 

Sapnap grinned, the other’s vibrant energy making his nerves turn into a lovesick giddiness. “Alright man, but first I want a fit check.”

Karl laughed, his grin lighting up the call. “Sure, anything for you. I did just wake up from a nap, though, so it’s nothing special.” He stood and backed up until his body was in frame, before doing his happy wiggle dance. He was wearing a large, well-worn shirt, with the original Mr.Beast logo, as well as a pair of plaid sleep pants. “It’s da sleep fit!”

“Oh my god Karl, you’re too cute.” Sapnap’s mouth snapped shut as he realized what had just slipped out, but thankfully the other hadn’t put his headset on. He breathed a sigh of relief as Karl sat back down, and said breathlessly “Did you say something Sap?”

“Nah, nothing important. This probably won’t live up to your fit checks, thanks to this monstrosity of a sweater.” Sapnap chuckled nervously, picking at his sleeves. 

“Well, I’m excited! Let’s see it!” Karl practically vibrated, bouncing in his chair in anticipation. 

Sapnap stepped into frame, lifting his arms slightly and giving a quick twirl. The cropped hem of the sweater lifted, exposing the light denim waistband of his jeans and a generous swath of midriff. The sweater, while a true monstrosity in design, somehow managed to fit in a flattering way, hugging his shoulders and chest. Sapnap sat back down, tugging self consciously at the hem once more. He put on his headset, staring confusedly at Karl’s flushed face, the other’s glassy stare indicating that he was mentaly miles away. 

“Hey, Karl, it wasn’t that bad, right?” He asked, concerned for the other’s mental wellbeing. “I mean, I get it, this sweater’s so ugly it practically inflicts psychic damage, but…” He paused, blushing lightly before continuing. “I thought you said it looked good earlier.”

At the sound of Sapnap’s voice and an acknowledgment of his earlier statement, Karl startled, his body jerking him violently out of his daydream. His eyes widened as his chair began to tip back, and Sapnap was left to watch helplessly as he fell out of his chair onto the floor. 

A couple of seconds passed before Karl’s breathless voice came through the video call. “Um, I’ve gotta go. Uh… bye?”

Sapnap blinked, surprised at the other’s abrupt exit. “Oh, ok dude! Are you alright? That looked like a nasty-” He was cut off as Karl’s video cut out, and he was left alone in the Discord. “-fall. Um, what?”

On the third day of the dare, Sapnap almost forgot to send proof to Karl. He had been running late the whole morning, seeing as he had stayed up late through the night on a call with George. George and Dream had worked out their relationship, and Sapnap had fallen asleep on call as George was on his sixth minute of describing Clay’s laugh. He managed to get out of bed with just enough time to grab coffee before a lecture, and he snapped a quick selfie as he was walking for Karl.

**Sappynappy:** Some Starbucks and the world’s ugliest sweater is just what I need to wake up in the morning [Picture Attachment]

 **Karl <3: ** Oh my gosh! It looks so cold out. It’s a good thing you’ve got my sweater to keep you warm :]

 **Karl <3: ** Think of it as me giving you a big hug! 

**Karl <3: ** [Picture Attachment]

Sapnap’s face flushed as he took a seat in his lecture hall and opened the picture, Karl’s grinning face shining brightly from his screen. The other man was holding up a thumbs up, and was bundled under multiple layers of blankets. Sapnap quickly saved the picture, setting it as his lock screen and then dropping his head in his arms with a groan.

The next day didn’t fare much better for him, he woke up late and had to run errands the whole day. When he finally got home, exhausted and run down, he smiled to himself as he slipped the sweater on. A loud yowl sounded from the next room, and Sapnap grabbed his phone as he went to fill up his pet’s food dishes. Mogwai wound around his feet as soon as he entered the kitchen, but quickly started hacking when she saw the multi-colored eyesore he was wearing. Grinning, Sapnap opened his phone as he finished dishing Lilly and Mogwai up. He picked up the smaller cat, grinning at the seemingly horrified look on her face. He snapped a quick selfie, managing to capture his grin, most of his torso, and Lilly’s expression. 

**Sappynappy:** I think Lily dislikes this sweater as much as I do 

**Sappynappy:** [Picture Attachment]

**Karl <3: ** I’m not sure that having the same fashion sense as your cat is anything to brag about. 

**Karl <3: ** Also, I was talking to Gogy today.

 **Karl <3: ** I can’t quite remember what he said

 **Karl <3: ** Something like “Don’t listen to what Sap says, he’s a big baby and refuses to admit how much he loves your sweater.” 

**Karl <3: ** Does that sound familiar?

 **Sappynappy:** I’m sure that I have no idea what you’re talking about

Sapnap heaved a huge sigh, filling up Cash’s bowl and sitting on the counter. 

**Sappynappy:** Gogy, you’re such a gossip. 

**Gogywogy:** hmm?

 **Sappynappy:** Shut up.

It was the fourth and final day, and Sapnap’s mood had soured. He was stressed from lying to Karl, and he wanted nothing more in the world than to just admit his fault and give the other man a hug in apology. His shoulders were tense, and his head was throbbing, but he told himself that if he just pushed through the day he would be fine.

He woke up before the sunrise, groggy after another night of bad sleep, and threw on the sweater and a pair of thick cargo pants. After feeding Lilly, Mogwai and Cash, Sapnap threw himself on the couch and snapped a picture. His unruly hair was almost cut out of the picture, and below his tired grin and baggy eyes sat the sweater, looking a bit worse for wear. 

Realizing the state of the sweater, Sapnap took a cursory sniff of himself and grimaced. It was probably time to wash the sweater. Karl’s scent had long since evaporated, leaving only his scent, some cat hairs, and a stain of adobo sauce from his dinner the previous night. He sighed, and looked at the picture once more before sending it.

**Sappynappy:** [Picture Attachment]

**Sappynappy:** #justwokeuplikethis #obligatorymorningselfie #sexybeast

 **Karl <3: ** Oh my god Sap what time is it over there 

**Sappynappy:** I’m only an hour behind you dummy 

**Sappynappy:** 6:15am

 **Sappynappy:** Why, did I wake you up?

 **Karl <3: ** I mean

 **Karl <3: ** I have you as a priority contact

 **Karl <3: ** notifications go through even when my phone’s muted

 **Sappynappy:** Oh I’m sorry man

 **Karl <3: ** Don’t be! I’m glad that I got to wake up to a picture of you :]

 **Karl <3: ** Here’s my #obligatorymorningselfie

**Karl <3: ** [Picture Attachment]

Sapnap nearly dropped his phone when he opened the picture from Karl. It was obviously dark in the other’s bedroom, with light just barely peeking through his shades to land across his face and torso. The picture captured from Karl’s waist up, his sheets pulled halfway up his chest. He was grinning, a hand brushing back his sleep-mussed bangs. Sapnap took a deep breath, saved the picture, and texted George.

**Sappynappy:** Is it possible for someone to kill me if they live over one thousand miles away

 **Sappynappy:** just a question

 **Gogywogy:** if this is about Karl, then no

 **Sappynappy:** He sent me a picture and I think I’m having a heart attack

 **Gogywogy:** that’s called love, stupid

 **Gogywogy:** I have to go, I’ve got a video call in five minutes with my BOYFRIEND

 **Gogywogy:** WHO I WASN’T TOO CHICKEN TO ADMIT MY FEELINGS FOR

 **Sappynappy:** Wasn’t he the one who asked you out though?

 **Gogywogy:** you can’t prove anything :/

 **Gogywogy:** have fun flirting with the guy you wish you were dating lol

Sapnap sighed at George’s antics, but quickly realized he hadn’t texted Karl back after he sent the picture. 

**Sappynappy:** Sorry, George was texting me. 

**Sappynappy:** that’s a nice picture 

**Sappynappy:** I didn’t even realize your eyes were that pretty until now

 **Sappynappy:** what else have I missed?

 **Karl <3: ** omg stop o///w///o

 **Karl <3: ** they’re just grey, it’s not special

 **Karl <3: ** Anyway, do you have plans for the break?

Sapnap chuckled at the other’s hasty change of topics. 

**Sappynappy:** Not really. I was planning on just staying here over break, maybe having a video call with you, George, Dream, and Quackity. 

**Sappynappy:** Why? 

**Karl <3: ** Well, Jimmy wanted to do a video about how the holidays have been difficult for relationships due to Covid

 **Karl <3: ** where he pays for a significant other’s flight to visit the other after everyone’s been tested

 **Karl <3: ** and I was wondering if you would be ok with me flying down there?

 **Karl <3: ** You know, since I’m not dating anyone, and I’d love to spend the holidays with you.

 **Karl <3: ** If you don’t want me to, that’s fine, Jimmy can find a way to reimburse the tickets

 **Sappynappy:** Wait, you already have tickets? What time are you flying down?

 **Karl <3: ** The 23rd, so two days. Are you ok with that?

 **Sappynappy:** Of course dude! That’s so awesome!

 **Sappynappy:** I can’t wait to see you. 

**Karl <3: ** and I can’t wait to see my sweater. 

**Karl <3: ** I’m just kidding! I’m so excited to see you too. 

**Karl <3: ** We can push back the deciding vote on the bet until I get there, I’d like you do admit defeat to my face :]

 **Sappynappy:** We’ll see about that ;)

Sapnap laughed, filled with joy at the prospect of meeting Karl in real life. He wrapped his arms around himself, imagining for a second that he was hugging the taller man. Well, he thought, if Karl’s coming here, he would probably want his sweater back. He couldn’t help the small pang of disappointment that went through him at the thought of parting with the atrocity that had found its way into his heart. 

I can’t believe I’m going to lose this bet, Sapnap groaned. All because I like this dumb sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of chapter notes!!!  
> I have plans to go back through the previous chapters and do some light reformatting and editing sometime this week, as well as posting the next chapter  
> By the way, those two lines of Sapnap talking about Karl’s eyes were ripped directly from my Discord DMs after I sent a friend of mine a selfie o///w///o He really made me blush, and I thought it would be cute to include it in here because why not lol  
> Personal Segway:  
> I’m so so so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! Life has been a bit wild lately. My relationship with my mom is strenuous sometimes, and we had a bit of a disagreement recently about my mental health and whatnot. On a more positive note, I had Semi-Finals for my Constitutional Law debate team on Saturday, and my team and I won the unit award out of about 14 competing teams. So that’s pretty pog.
> 
> Likes are appreciated, bookmarks are amazing, and comments give me life!  
> Follow me for updates and notifications when I publish the next chapter.  
> Y'all are extraordinary, I hope that you get to see your favorite color sometime today!


	5. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap smiled, thinking about seeing Karl in person for the first time. Would they just smile at each other? Would they shake hands? Would they hug? He couldn’t help a blush from flushing across his face as he exited his car and headed towards the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoy! I'll see you in the end comments.

Sapnap’s nose was running like crazy. That was all he could think about, sitting in the driver’s seat of his beat up car, waiting in the airport parking lot. He checked his phone again, his last conversation with Karl pulled up. 

**Sappynappy:** Hey, I know we’re not really doing this anymore, but I thought it would be fun.

**Sappynappy:** [Picture Attachment]

**Sappynappy:** It’s freshly washed! Clean and ready for your arrival :)

 **Karl <3: ** Wouldn’t clean imply that you weren’t wearing it?

 **Sappynappy:** Are you saying I’m dirty?

 **Karl <3: ** No, I guess not. Besides, I did forget to wash it when I sent it to you, so that would be a bit hypocritical. :]

 **Karl <3: ** I don’t know what’s up, I feel like I’ve downed 2 Monsters even though it’s like 7am. 

**Sappynappy:** I think that’s called being excited dude. 

**Karl <3: ** ha ha

 **Karl <3: ** whatever :/

 **Karl <3: ** You know what gate I’ll be at and everything?

 **Sappynappy:** Yes, I know which gate. I also know the arrival time, how long it should take for you to get your bags, and what you’re wearing so I’ll recognize you.

 **Sappynappy:** Never mind the fact that I KNOW WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE

 **Karl <3: ** so I’m a little nervous, sue me. 

**Sappynappy:** It’s just me man, no worries. 

**Karl <3: ** yeah, “just you”

 **Sappynappy:** What’s that supposed to mean?

 **Karl <3: ** Nothing, don’t worry about it Sap.

 **Karl <3: ** Hey, we’re boarding, so I’m gonna go dark for a couple of hours. 

**Karl <3: ** I can’t wait to see you. 

Sapnap gnawed nervously on his thumb nail, checking the clock one last time before grabbing his camera, as well as a small handwritten sign on the seat next to him. Written on a piece of printer paper stapled to a cardboard square, a meticulously written “Karl :]” stood out amongst some doodled flowers and stars. 

He smiled, thinking about seeing Karl in person for the first time. Would they just smile at each other? Would they shake hands? Would they hug? He couldn’t help a blush from flushing across his face as he exited his car and headed towards the airport. 

Sapnap wandered inside, checking his phone for the information before heading to the gate where Karl should be. Scanning the crowd, he couldn’t see Karl’s signature poofy hair anywhere. He sighed before leaning on a wall, pulling out his phone while holding his homemade sign. 

**Sappynappy:** wya? I’m by the gate, and I’m sure you guys have landed already. 

**Karl <3: ** Oh, I thought you would be a bit later! 

**Karl <3: ** I’ve just left to grab my bag, I’ll meet you back at the gate in a second. 

Sapanap let out an amused huff, and as he was slipping his phone back into his pocket he caught a glimpse of a sweater out of the corner of his eye. Thinking back to Karl’s description of his outfit, Sapnap realized that his friend was standing in front of him for the first time. And better yet, Karl had no idea he was there. Thinking back to the other’s instructions, he set down his camera on a nearby table, making sure that both he and Karl were in frame before approaching.

Giggling, he slowly crept up on the taller man, seeing that he was preoccupied by his cell phone. Sapnap waited until he was about ten feet behind Karl before letting out a loud “KARRRRRL!”, oblivious to their indoor and very public setting.

Karl let out a high-pitched screech, jumping and turning around. When he saw Sapnap, his eyes lit up and he dropped his bag. “Sap! Oh my god, you’re here!” He started to run over, laughing wildly. Sapnap was grinning as Karl crashed into the two of them, his hug so passionate that it completely bowled them over. “Oh my god, this is going to be so great!” Sapnap giggled, the enthusiasm of the other man seeming so much more vibrant in person. 

“Karl, I’m super excited to see you too, but do you think we could get off of the ground? I’m pretty sure I saw a kid wipe his nose on this carpet like two minutes ago.” 

Karl blushed, realizing that in his excitement he had completely tackled Sapnap. “Oh, yeah, of course!” He flailed his way onto his feet, and offered a hand to pull Sapnap up. As he did, he took in the other’s outfit. “Hey, we’re matching! Sweater gang!” 

Sapnap let out a huff, trying to come across as disaffected by the other’s spirited energy even as his stomach erupted into butterflies. “Yeah, I thought I would wear your stupid sweater to come and pick you up, it seemed fitting.” The two of them turned back to the entrance of the airport, but not before Karl picked up his bag and Sapnap grabbed his camera. Seeing the other pick up the camera and check the lens, Karl groaned, putting his head into his hands as he realized that he had asked Sapnap to film them meeting for Mr. Beast’s video. “Oh my god, Jimmy’s totally going to want that clip to be in the video. I’m so embarrassed!” 

“Hey, if you didn’t run at me, I totally would have done the same.” Sapnap replied, sensing the other’s unease at a possibility of crossing boundaries. “Besides, it’ll make for an awesome intro to the video, Jimmy should be thanking you.” 

Karl chuckled, bumping lightly into him as they made their way outside towards the car. “Shut up man.” Sapnap opened the back seat, grabbing Karl’s bag and tossing it in before opening the shotgun door. 

“For you, m’lady.” 

Karl giggled at the other’s antics before sitting down in the passenger seat and letting out a large sigh. “I would tease you for that if I weren’t so tired. A four hour flight really takes it out of you.” Sapnap hummed in agreement, buckling his seatbelt and merging smoothly into traffic outside of the airport. The vibe in the car soon settled down, Karl’s sleepiness and Sapnap’s reflective mood quickly bringing them into a calm, sedated silence. 

Karl looked over at Sapnap, taking advantage of the other’s focused state while driving to admire him in person. He noticed Sapnap’s ruffled hair, obviously not styled in any way, before sliding down past his scruff and to the collar of the sweater. His sweater. Karl felt his face heating up as he thought about all of the implications of Sapnap wearing his clothes. I can’t believe that some random thrifted sweater turned into this, he thought. I can’t believe I get to be here with the man I love, just enjoying this moment. 

Basking in the glow of his contentment, and the adrenaline from his encounter with Sapnap wearing off, Karl rested his arm on the window, and soon fell asleep. 

It took about a 40 minute drive to get to Sapnap’s house, and Karl stayed asleep the entire way. When they arrived, he was gently shaken awake by Sapnap. “Hey, we’re here. And I thought if I let you sleep much longer you’d get your sleep schedule a bit out of whack.” Karl smiled gratefully, whispering a small “Thanks.” as they headed through the door. 

“Now, I hope you don’t mind, but since I only have one bedroom, I thought I could take the couch and you can take my bed for the couple of days that you’re here. Or, I could sleep in the bed if it makes you uncomfortable. Obviously, I’ve washed the sheets, and they aren’t the Paris ones from earlier that everyone was making fun of. Or, I could always go out and get an air mattress, I’ve been thinking of getting-” Sapnap’s rambling was cut short by Karl, who put his hand on Sapnap’s shoulder and set his bag down. 

“Sapnap, the first option sounds fine. You don’t need to worry about what I think, I’m your friend. Just being here is enough for me.” 

Sapnap’s face lit up with a light flush, and Karl watched in awe as he sputtered for a couple of seconds before turning and briskly walking towards the kitchen. “Alright, it’s the first door on your left then. You can move your bag in there later, or now if you’d like. I did think of some plans for your first night here, if that’s alright.” 

“Yeah, of course!” Karl called from his bedroom, before walking out into the living room area and flopping down on the couch. “Will they require going out though? Because as much as I’d like to have fun and make some memories, I don’t think I’m up for going out much tonight.” 

Sapnap chuckled, and some light clattering was heard from the kitchen before he replied. “No, I figured you’d be pretty out of it, so I just thought pizza and a movie or two would be nice. Plus, we could film it a bit so Jimmy has some B-Roll for the video just in case.” 

“That sounds great! He’ll be glad you thought of that, I don’t think he told anyone else to film anything other than meeting their partner.” Karl paused, and you could practically hear the gears turning in his head before he asked quietly “Hey Sap? Is it ok if I tweet about this? I could put it on my alt, I just think it would be fun for the fans to know that we met up and to get some hype for Jimmy’s video.” 

A couple of clinks and the beep of the microwave preceded Sapnap’s response. “Yeah, of course man. Tweet whatever you want.” He turned on the oven, and trudged into the living room holding two mugs before stopping dead in his tracks. Karl was stretched out on the couch, giggling lightly at something on his phone. His legs were stretched out, taking up most of the space on the cushions as he slouched on one of the arms. His large sweater was bunched up, revealing part of his stomach and his forearms from where the sleeves had been pushed up. Karl looked up, his eyes lighting up when he saw Sapnap, tugging down on his sweater before sitting up straighter. 

“Oh, sorry Sap, I didn’t realize I was taking up so much space on the couch.” He giggled again at his phone before setting it face down on the coffee table in front of him. “Quackity was just texting me about the meet-up, and asked me if I’d stuffed my sweater-loving rhetoric down your throat yet.” He looked up at the other man who was setting down the mugs of hot cocoa he was carrying. “So, do you have a moment to talk about our lord and saviour, that amazing sweater that you’re currently wearing?” 

Sapnap chuckled, sitting down on the couch after shoving Karl’s legs off. Not to be deterred, the other man simply set them down in his lap. “I don’t actually, right now we have to watch _A New Hope._ ” He turned to Karl, laughing slightly at the dejected look on his face. “I promise, I’ll tell you my opinions by the end of the night, ok? Now just relax, and hand me that blanket.” 

Karl grinned, and grabbed a blanket lying in a basket nearby. He leaned over to tuck it around Sapnap, and lowered himself back onto the couch, letting out a satisfied sigh.

“Hey man, do you know what your love language is? Because you’ve been super touchy since you got here, so I think that’s probably it.” Sapnap asked absentmindedly as he got the movie queued up. Karl’s body stiffened, and he swung his legs off of the other’s lap, taking the blanket with him. 

“Uh, yeah, I guess I am pretty touchy. Sorry it bothers you, I’ll try to reign it in while I’m here.” 

Sapnap’s eyes widened, and he hastily grabbed Karl’s shoulders and tugged him close, forcefully pressing the other man into his side as he swung an arm over his shoulders. “No no no, that’s not what I meant at all” He blushed, trying to think of a way of wording his statement without giving his feelings away. “I really like it. It’s amazing, being able to touch you after only seeing you through a screen for so long.It makes this feel real, you know?”

Karl sighed with relief, and sunk into Sapnap’s sideways embrace. “Yeah, I guess that’s what I feel as well. Since we only have a couple of days together, I might as well enjoy it, right? No homo’s for dicks who don’t feel emotions. I need a good cuddle every once in a while.” Sapnap nodded, his head brushing against the top of Karl’s. They settled in, and the movie began to play.

The next couple of hours passed in a blur, and as _A New Hope_ ended, _The Empire Strikes Back_ and some oven-baked pizza took its place. After they finished the second movie, Sapnap offered to refill their hot cocoa and get some popcorn. Karl agreed, saying “I’ll come with you, I think I should at least stretch my legs a bit before the third movie.” 

Sapnap turned, throwing his head back with laughter before a large grin replaced it. Karl admired his smile, a mirror slowly rising to his face along with a flush lighting up his nose.

Sapnap noticed, and leaned into Karl’s side. “Dude, if you’re so cold that your nose is all flushed, you should go back to the couch and bundle up. I can take care of this.” He slid his arm around Karl’s waist, setting his hand on the other’s hip, and gently taking his empty mug.

“N-no worries Sap. I’m not that cold.” Karl mumbled, bringing his hands up to his face to hide his pink cheeks. 

Sapnap let out a noncommittal “hmm”, turning to the counter to set their mugs down, with one hand still resting protectively on Karl’s hip, fingers mindlessly toying with the waistband of his jeans. A quiet, contemplative energy settled over the two, as Sapnap’s attention was drawn to the coca mix on the counter, and Karl’s was drawn to Sapnap. He took advantage of the focused state the Texan was in, and let his eyes roam over broad shoulders, snugly confined by multi-colored wool, down the other’s toned arms. The sleeves of the sweater were rolled up, revealing tanned forearms with a light dusting of hair, meeting Sap’s large yet nimble hands which were deftly preparing their 2nd mug of the night. As Karl looked Sapnap over, he couldn’t help but feel a blooming warmth in his chest. Something just felt right, seeing his sweater on the shorter man. It made him feel safe, and for a second he could pretend that Sapnap was his.

Karl watched him mix the contents in each mug, his arm rising slowly behind the shorter’s back, hovering hesitantly over the small sliver of bared skin right under the sweater. Sapnap turned in towards Karl, watching as the other let out a shocked “oh!”, his hands instinctively coming up to rest on Sapnap’s chest.

Moments passed, with Sapnap’s arm still tightly wound around Karl’s waist, and the other’s hands now toying distractedly with the collar of the multicolored atrocity while his face glowed a flushed red. 

Sapnap spoke first, hesitant to break the silence. “Uh, I was just going to use the microwave. To… heat up the coca. Dude, are you feeling ok?” 

Karl startled as he felt a hand brush his bangs away before resting lightly on his forehead. “I-I’m feeling fine Sap. It’s nothing.”

Sapnap huffed, pulling his hand away to set it down on the other’s hip, their stance now mimicking two middle school slow-dancers leaving room for Jesus. “I don’t think it’s nothing. You’re bright red and practically burning up. I wouldn’t be surprised if you had a fever right now.”

Karl groaned, refusing to make eye contact with Sapnap. “Well, don’t worry. I definitely don’t have a fever or anything like that.”

“Karl, come on. Something’s up.” Sapnap ducked his head, meeting Karl’s line of sight before giving him a blinding grin. “You can trust me.”

Karl’s eyes widened, taking in the splendor of Sapnap’s smile before he looked away. “Well,” he began hesitantly, pausing to nibble at his lower lip in thought.”I… oh gosh.” He ducked his face into his shoulder, trying to hide from Sapnap’s inquisitive gaze. He cleared his throat, and managed to look up into Sapnap’s eyes. 

“I just really like seeing you wearing my clothes, is all. I don’t have a fever or anything.” Oh god, Karl thought, I’m going to die. This is going to be the end of me. “I just blush… a lot. When I’m around you. Or even when I’m not. Sometimes I’ll just think of you and-”

In a fit of desperation to stop his rambling, Karl cut himself off by leaning in the mere couple of inches separating him and Sapnap. Their lips met as his hands slid up from Sapnap’s chest to settle on the back of his head, Sap’s grip around his waist somehow tightening before he began to kiss Karl back. They began to smile, and quickly separated, unable to continue as giggles erupted from both of them. 

Sapnap stood on his tip-toes and placed a light kiss on Karl’s forehead, which was burning the same bright red as the rest of his face. The taller man continued to giggle, resting his face in the crook of Sapnap’s neck as they continued to embrace. 

“Karl,” Sapnap whispered, mindful of the giddy and lovestruck atmosphere the two had created. “I really like you.” He hesitated, considering his next words before deciding, fuck it. “And I like your sweater too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! One chapter left! (Or more?) It’ll definitely be a bit shorter then these last few chapters, probably somewhere within the 1k-2k range. I have a rough outline written, make sure you’ve subscribed to me here or bookmark this story to get updated when I post. Or, you could follow me on my Twitter or Tumblr (linked below) to get updates about my upload schedule and more! 
> 
> I’m looking for song recommendations! If you were listening to a song while reading this that you were vibing to, or just a song in general that you think would be a good prompt for a short fic, I’d love to hear it! I have a plan to write a bunch of KarlNap (and possibly DNF oooo) one-shots that are all song fics in the future. Also, and this is purely hypothetical, if anyone’s interested in drawing fanart, creating a playlist, making a moodboard or anything similar, I would be happy to link it to the correlating chapter and also sing your praises. (and you would have my eternal love as a bonus x)
> 
> Also, was anyone else watching the smp finale for Season 2? o-o I was on Tubbo's stream, and boy howdy, was that wack. 
> 
> Likes are appreciated, bookmarks are amazing, and comments give me life!  
> Follow me for updates and notifications when I publish the next chapter.  
> Y'all are excellent, I hope that you remember to stay hydrated today!


	6. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know this isn’t the last time we’re going to see each other, but why does it feel like goodbye?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'll see y'all in the end notes.

Karl laughed, bringing his hands up to cover his burning face. “Oh my gosh Sapnap, I can’t believe you just said that. I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you I love you for months.” He perked up, a grin lighting up his face as he realized the rest of what the other man had said. “And you’ve just admitted that you like the sweater! Oh, I knew I was right! This is so amazing.” 

Sapnap felt a matching smile rise in response to Karl’s declaration, and he quickly turned around to hide it. “Sure Karl, I guess you were right. It’s a shame that I lost the bet.” He flopped back down on the couch, and patted the open space next to him. “But, if losing the bet means winning you, I would do it again in a heartbeat.” 

“Oh, that’s so cheesy, I love it.” Karl sank down into the cushion next to Sapnap, and quickly leaned into his chest. Sapnap lifted an arm and was about to place it around his shoulders before he paused. 

“Hey, is this ok? Like, are you alright with cuddling? And what about PDA? I know that figuring this stuff out as a couple takes time, but I just want to make sure you’re comfortable.” His face lit up to an alarming shade of red when he registered what he had just said. “Uhhh… I mean, forget that I just said anything. I don’t want to assume, it’s just that you said you love me and I totally love you too, and I just figured that we would be dating after that. But communication is imp-” 

He was cut off by Karl, who grabbed his arm and wrapped it around his shoulders, burrowing deeper into the embrace before speaking. “Sap, I would love to be your boyfriend. Especially if that means cuddling.” He looked up at the other man, and smiled gently. “I know that communication is important, but we have been talking for months. I think you know me better than anyone else, and I know you too. I know that I can tell you if I’m not comfortable with anything.” 

“Now come on, let’s start the movie. I don’t want to waste a single minute as your boyfriend.”

The next few days flew by, packed with activities and dates. Karl and Sapnap called George and Dream, breaking the news to the other new couple. They toured the city, went out to dinner, and had conversations that stretched on for hours, simply because they could. It seemed like seconds until it was Karl’s last day staying with Sapnap, and the two of them decided to end his trip like how it began, with a calm day in. They were cuddled together on the couch, Sapnap was playing Smash while Karl watched and cheered him on. 

“Hey Sap?” Karl’s tentative voice sounded from where his face was buried in Sapnap’s shoulder. “I was wondering if I could have the sweater back?” He felt the other tense up and pause the game, and he hurriedly corrected himself. “It’s not anything bad, I promise.” He sat up, and gathered Sapnap’s hands in his. “I was just hoping that I could wear it until the next time we see each other. I know it’s crazy, but I feel like I already miss you.” Karl cleared his throat, choked up.

Sapnap signed, squeezing the other’s hands softly. “I know what you mean. Yesterday I kept looking at you and feeling like you were already miles away.” He leaned in, and pecked Karl’s cheek. “It’s going to be tough, doing long distance. But, if it’ll make you feel better, of course you can have my sweater.” He pulled Karl close once more, and rested his head on the other’s shoulder.

Karl giggled. ”Oh, it’s your sweater, is it? Last I remembered I was the one who bought it, and you thought it was ‘the ugliest sweater you’d ever seen’. I’m not sure that you get to claim sole custody.” 

“I mean, obviously, I didn’t believe what I said.” Sapnap released a heavy huff of air, mentaly steeling himself before plowing through. “When I saw you, the first thing that I thought was that it was one of God’s mistakes.” 

Karl’s face scrunched up, and he chuckled at the unnecessarily strong phrase. “But?”

“But, it made you so happy. The moment I saw your face I knew that no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn’t hate this damn sweater, because I loved you so much.” He continued, his face growing warm with the following blush. “And then, when you sent the sweater, it was uglier in person. Like, a lot uglier. But it smelled like you, and you put in the effort to send it to me, and when you said I looked good I just about died. And it was then I knew that I liked the sweater.” 

Karl looked down at him, and leaned his head on top of Sapnap’s.”And when we were in the kitchen, you finally managed to admit that I was right.” He giggled, recalling the other’s timing. “I can’t believe the first thing you said after kissing me was about a sweater.”

Sapnap jolted upright, offended. “Hey, I’ll have you know that the first thing I said was that I liked you! The sweater was the second thing I said, I wanted to make sure that I didn’t ruin the moment.” 

“I know Sap, I’m just teasing, don’t worry.” Karl leaned over, opening his arms to the other man, who crossed his arms with an exaggerated huff. “Oh, come on boo thang.” 

Sapnap was shaken out of his performance, and looked over at the grinning man. “What on earth did you just say?” 

Karl’s grin slipped into a grimace, his hands quickly moving to cover his face.”Oh my gosh, I just wanted to call you something cute and it just slipped out.” He peeked through his fingers at Sapnap, curled up with laughter. “Can we please forget that ever happened?”

Sapnap uncurled, and his giggles died down as he cuddled up next to Karl again. “Sure thing boo thang.” 

“Oh my god, why does it sound good when you say it?”

The rest of the day passed in a blur, and in the blink of an eye the couple were waiting outside of the airport in Sapnap’s car. Karl was slumped in the passenger seat, rubbing valiantly at his puffy eyes. “I know this isn’t the last time we’re going to see each other, but why does it feel like goodbye?” 

Sapnap glanced at Karl, and pulled him close for a hug over the center console. “It’s just going to be hard, that’s how it is. But I know that I’ve got you by my side, and that makes everything a little bit better.” He pulled away from the hug, wiping discreetly at his eyes. “Besides, if you think there’s anything that could keep me from seeing you again, you’re dead wrong. Even if I had to walk all the way to your house on foot, I would do it in a heartbeat.” He glanced at the clock, and patted the side of Karl’s face sweetly before opening his car door. “Get your bag babe, you should leave soon so you’re not late.” 

Karl nodded, and rubbed his eyes before unbuckling his seatbelt. His car door was opened by Sapnap, who held out his hand with a grin. “Can I help you out, m’lady?”

Karl sighed, and took the other’s hand. He was quickly pulled upright, and as Sapnap shut the car door he pulled Karl into a quick kiss. “I know that this is hard, but we’ll get through it together. Besides, we’re splitting custody of your beloved now, I have a responsibility to uphold.” 

Karl whacked him on the chest lightly, and opened the trunk to get his bag. “Sapnap, for the last time, stop making it sound like we have a kid. It’s just a sweater that we’re sharing.”

“But this is a big milestone for us! Next thing you know, you’ll be named co-parent to Lily, Mogwai and Cash, and it’s a slippery slope from there. Who knows, we could end up old and grey and sharing a bed, and we’ll probably still be arguing over a game about blocks.” Sapnap flushed, realizing what he insinuated. “Or, let’s pretend like I didn’t just talk about us being old and married.” 

“What, I thought we were already married? Or, well, engaged rather. Quackity won’t like hearing that he got left out of our future plans.” Karl giggled, then quickly backtracked after seeing Sapnap’s hurt expression. “Oh, I didn’t mean it like that. I would love for that to happen, if there’s one person I had to get old with I would want it to be you.” He grabbed his bag and checked his phone, before grabbing Sapnap’s hand. “Come on, be a gentleman and walk me to the doors.” 

They walked in silence, the gravity of the situation lessened slightly by the swinging of their interlocked hands as they walked. When they neared the doors, Sapnap slowed down and grabbed Karl’s bag. Unzipping it, he revealed that he had packed the sweater, handing it to Karl and zipping the bag back up. 

“I was going to let you find this on your own,” he explained “but I thought you might want to wear it on the plane ride back. Think of it as me giving you a hug all the way home.” 

Karl grabbed the sweater from his outstretched hands, and slowly slipped it on over his shirt. His head popped out, with his hair ruffled and eyes slowly watering. 

Concerned, Sapnap pulled him into a tight hug. “Hey, what’s wrong? Did you finally realize how dumb it is?” 

The other man giggled, wiping his tears away. “No, it’s nothing like that. It’s just… the sweater smells like you. And it’s not going to after a while, and you’re going to be so far away.” His tears slowly stopped, and he pulled away from the hug to look at Sapnap. “Hey, what’s with that negativity about the sweater? I know that you like it, you already admitted it.” 

Sapnap sighed, looking down at the offending article of clothing. “Honestly, right now I don’t like it. In fact, I kind of hate it. Because seeing it on you right now means you’re leaving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this is the last “official” chapter, I have at least two epilogue chapters planned. I’m going to mark this as a completed work, however, since the main plotline is finished. Would you all prefer the epilogue and extra chapters to be their own work in a shared collection, or should I tag them on the end of this fic? Let me know!
> 
> I've been listening to the georgenotfound onlyfans song so often that I woke up hearing it this morning. Should I be concerned? :^/
> 
> Also, we got the first piece of fanart for this story! It was made by the lovely goodvibes-allaround28 on here and Tumblr, check it out [HERE](https://goodvibes-allaround28.tumblr.com/post/641759765030174720/believe-me-if-i-didnt-know-you-loved-this)
> 
> It is also posted on my linked Twitter and Tumblr!
> 
> Likes are appreciated, bookmarks are amazing, and comments give me life!  
> Follow me for updates and notifications when I publish the next chapter.  
> Y'all are scrumptious, I hope that your favorite streamer goes live today!


	7. The Epilogue Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as the red seatbelt light turned off, Karl practically sprinted to the bathroom. When he arrived, he locked the door and hunched over, curling in on himself and hoping desperately that his own arms wrapped around his torso would give him some semblance of the comfort he so desperately needed from his partner. 
> 
> Miles away, Sapnap did the same, two mirrored halves aching for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I hope you enjoy. See you in the end notes.

A faint announcement sounded through the closed airport doors in front of them, and Karl pecked Sapnap lightly on the cheek one more time before picking up his bag. “Sap, I love you. We’ll talk soon, ok? And even though I’m leaving, that doesn't mean I can’t come back.” 

He turned away from the frozen figure in front of him and pushed through the doors. And with one final look backwards, he walked away. 

That first night of seperation was the hardest on both of them. Sapnap drove home, his hands shaking and thoughts running wild. He turned on the radio in an effort to relax, catching the middle of a commercial. He turned his head to comment to Karl, only to realize that the other man wasn’t in the car with him. 

As soon as the flight took off, Karl felt an ache in his chest unlike anything he’d ever felt before. A kind older woman in the seat offered him a handkerchief, and asked kindly “Oh, are you afraid of flying dear?” Karl just nodded his head and accepted the hankie, too ashamed to admit the real reason behind the tear sliding down his cheek. 

Sapnap let out a choked sob, the lights blurring in front of him until he had to pull over, a torrent of tears running down his face in a well-worn path. He turned off the radio, resigned to just sit in silence and miss his boyfriend. 

As soon as the red seatbelt light turned off, Karl practically sprinted to the bathroom, his seat neighbor’s soaked handkerchief clutched in his hand. When he arrived, he locked the door and hunched over, curling in on himself and hoping desperately that his own arms wrapped around his torso would give him some semblance of the comfort he so desperately needed from his partner. 

Miles away, Sapnap did the same, two mirrored halves aching for each other. 

_Four Months Later_

Long distance wasn’t easy, but they made it work. For each missed communication they had, there were thoughtful messages and “thinking of you”s. For each bitter hanging up of a discord call, there was a sweet good morning text. 

That same night that Karl left on his flight, as soon as his plane touched the ground his phone blew up with texts. 

**Sappy :]** : I miss you Karl. 

**Sappy ::** : And I feel like I should have said this before you left, but I didn’t. 

**Sappy :]** : I don’t blame you for leaving. We both have lives, jobs, homes and friends. It’s not fair that I pushed you to come back. 

**Sappy :]** : I don’t want you to feel like I’m going too fast, so please feel free to text me if you feel uncomfortable. 

**Sappy :]** : I just wanted you to know that I love you, and I can’t wait to text you again. 

**Sappy :]** : I miss you and that dumb sweater. 

Karl giggled, his throat hoarse from the roller-coaster of emotions he had been through in the past couple of hours. His kind seat-mate from before leaned over, and patted him on the shoulder. “Oh, don’t worry honey. Love always finds a way. My Piper and I have been together for thirty years. Sometimes I look at her and it feels like yesterday since I first laid eyes on her.” 

He glanced over at her, his eyes widening. “I’m sorry?” 

“Well, don’t be sorry dear. Be happy. I knew from the moment you came back from that suspiciously long bathroom break that there was more to the puzzle. And even though I may be a little out of touch, when I saw you glancing at that phone of yours and smiling like you’d just hit the jackpot I knew that it wasn’t flying you were afraid of.” She was cut off by the flight attendant, instructing everyone to collect their bags and proceed off of the plane in an orderly fashion. She moved past him to pick up her bag, and glanced back at him. “It was losing your love.” 

She laughed at the gobsmacked expression on his face, and quickly waved it away. “Anyone with eyes could see that you are missing someone close to you. Did you come down to Texas for a quick visit for the holidays? To meet the parents?” Karl huffed, a grin slowly emerging on his face as he grabbed his bag and left the plane, trudging into the airport with her.

“I don’t think we’re quite there yet. He did give me his sweater, though.” Karl tugged bashfully on the multi-colored sleeves covering his hands. “I mean, I guess it’s our sweater, since I bought it, but when I gave it to him-” He cut himself off, catching the start of a long ramble. “It’s complicated. But this is ours, something we share.”

The older woman let out a confused “hmm”, side-eyeing the sweater. “I suppose that’s nice. Even if it’s a tad ugly, it’s nice to have a reminder of the love you have for one another.” She leaned in, and grabbed her handkerchief from his hand. “Be sure to text him when you can! Fight for your love, I can tell he’s a keeper.” And with that, she quickly turned and left through a terminal.

Karl’s eyebrows pulled together, his face bunching up in his confusion. Well, that was odd, he thought. She’s not wrong though, he is definitely a keeper. And so, he pulled out his phone once more. 

**Honk** : Sap, please don’t worry about coming on too strong or going too fast. 

**Honk** : I love you too, and I feel like I’ve known you forever. 

**Honk** : I feel comfortable with you in a way I’m not sure I’ve ever felt before. 

**Honk** :I miss you too, but I’m sure we’ll be fine. 

**Honk** : Because I love you, and I want to make this work. 

**Honk** : I want us to work.<3

 **Honk** : Call me when you can, I should be home in about twenty minutes.

He slid his phone into his pocket, and smiled all the way home. 

With daily video calls, packages and virtual dates, the time seemed to fly by as the two continued to talk. But now, with four months past, it was finally time for them to be together again. 

**Sappy :]** : I’m almost at the gate, the plane just landed

 **Sappy :]** : I can’t believe I’m going to see you

 **Honk** : Brace yourself, as soon as I see you I’m gonna give you the best hug you’ve ever had <3

 **Sappy :]** : Karl, I don’t know if any hug can beat that running one from when you visited. 

**Honk** : You’ll see ;] 

A loud and crackly intercom message pulled Karl’s focus away from his phone, announcing Sapnap’s flight had arrived.

He pocketed his phone, and began to push through the slew of people near the gate. As more people walked past, he felt his heart pick up an even faster pace, excited and anxious and so many more emotions. 

Finally, he spotted a rather disgruntled looking man push through a small pocket of people, his hair in a state of disarray and a neck pillow that looked just about ready to fall off of his shoulders. Karl, in a rather subconscious action, started walking towards Sapnap, his pace picking up until he was virtually sprinting through the airport. 

With just a few feet to spare, Sapnap’s eyes met his, and they widened with glee just as Karl collided into him. Unlike last time, however, the two of them managed to remain upright, Karl leaping onto Sapnap and hugging him with his arms and legs latched around the other man. A stream of babbled thoughts erupted from Karl’s mouth as he clung onto him.

“I missed you so much, I can’t believe you’re here, oh my god Sappy! I just can’t believe it.”

Karl giggled, his eyes watering as he heard the other man chuckle. The sweet sound, which had been muffled through headphones and Sapnap’s wide grin that had been dimmed by a screen couldn't compare now that they were together.

“Hey. I missed you too.” He bumped his forehead against Karl’s. “I feel so lucky that we’re here. Together.” 

With a sigh, Karl closed the inch separating them in a sweet kiss. He pulled back, grinning. “I’ve been waiting to do that for a long time.” He climbed down from his koala hug, and slipped his hand into Sapnap’s slightly sweaty grasp. “And now, we have all of the time in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey! So, I'm not going to waste your time explaining why this chapter was pushed back for so long. But, if you're interested, here's a summary: Blah blah blah depression blah blah college applications blah. 
> 
> Anywho, this is serving as a bit of a transition between the original 6 chapters and the planned 3 or 4 epilogues. I should have the next chap done and posted by next Friday :^)
> 
> It feels very nice to be back writing, as well as reading all of the nice comments and responses. You all make me so happy, and I'm so clad that my writing can make you happy as well. On a similar note, Chapter 6 and this current one are about as heavy as this story will ever get! I'm not super comfortable writing angst, and I don't think it suits my writing style very well. So, expect pretty much straight fluff ahead! <3
> 
> As said in my previous chapter notes, I'm creating a playlist of all recommended songs, and I plan to do a series with small inter-connected oneshots inspired by the songs. So please, if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them!   
> And again, if anyone else is interested in drawing fanart, creating a playlist, making a moodboard or anything similar, I would be happy to link it to the correlating chapter and also defiantly give you my undying love and support and possibly a kidney (jk abt the kidney, I need mine). Please don't be afraid to shoot me a message on my linked Tumblr or Twitter, or just mention it in the comments!
> 
> Likes are appreciated, bookmarks are amazing, and comments give me life!  
> Follow me for updates and notifications when I publish the next chapter.  
> Y'all are fabulous, I hope that you get a good night's sleep and have some great dreams! :^)

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate the response this has gotten so far, I'm extremely glad that my writing has reached so many people, and that y'all enjoy it as well. Please feel free to leave me a comment telling me your opinions! :^)
> 
> I now have a twitter for updates and other fic-related things! It’d be super dope if y’all checked it out, I’m pretty active on there so if you need to get a hold of me that’s how :^)  
> Plus, I posted a picture of the sweater I used as inspiration when writing this.  
> [TWITTER>](https://twitter.com/Waitin4Nothing)  
> [TUMBLR>](http://waiting4nothing.tumblr.com)


End file.
